


Submit Unto the Devil

by ipacialiera



Series: In the Recesses of the Mind [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Claustrophobia, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera
Summary: Prompto is trapped in a living nightmare, courtesy of Ardyn.WARNING: Extreme depictions of violence, psychological torture, non-con, slight game spoilers, and minor use of homophobic slurs within.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, purging more garbage from my mind. I love Prompto so much, but I'm starting to think I love torturing him even more.
> 
> This story is set during the time that Prompto is in Ardyn's possession. It's also set within the same timeline of my first story, _[Uneasy Lies the Head](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9164485/chapters/20808262)_ , but it's not imperative that you read that first to understand this story. However...it would be greatly appreciated if you did, if you haven't already. :) 
> 
> Italics denote a flashback, but the flashbacks are not necessarily in chronological order. Enjoy!

At first, Prompto thought he was blind. The darkness was so vast, so all-encompassing, that he couldn’t help but assume that he had lost his vision when he tumbled from the train. But, something didn’t feel right. He felt trapped, confined. A feeling of tightness. When he tried to sit up, his head hit something hard and made a dull thump. He had only moved a few inches. He tried to move his arms and legs to no avail; he continued to hit something hard. It was then that he realized what was going on.

He realized he was in a coffin and immediately began to panic. The sudden breaths made him lightheaded and the inability to see or move made his situation even worse. His head was spinning and he began to sweat as he tried to calm his racing heart. Unsuccessful, Prompto began to cry, feeling hot tears slide down into his ears.

He began to flail against the box, desperate. Surely someone would hear him and come by to at least investigate. He let out a scream. It came out as a raspy squeak and Prompto felt as if he hadn’t used his voice in years. He coughed and swallowed which only managed to make him more lightheaded, and tried to scream again. His screams were still weak and he began crying harder, his body shaking with silent sobs. His claustrophobia was taking over completely. Prompto banged at the lid of the box with the toe of his boot as best he could, given his limited range of motion. He then believed that death was imminent, that his heart was going to give out or he would run out of air and he would cease to exist. At least he was already in a coffin.

Prompto tried to settle down and just let the darkness consume him as he waited to run out of air. He had no idea how long he had already been in the coffin, but he assumed that he would have a total of five or six hours left to live, at best. His mind was running rapidly while he was trying to figure out what was going on, but the only thing that it was producing was a loud and distracting static. Prompto’s memories were failing him as he struggled to recall what caused him to be in his current situation. He remembered being on top of a train with Ardyn aiming a gun at his face, then Noctis showing up and lunging at him. He also remembered being pushed off the train, but that was where his memories ended. 

Prompto tried to accept that he would, most likely, suffocate and die. Tried to accept that he would never see Noctis again. Never laugh with him, kiss him, or make love to him. Never see Gladio, or Ignis, or the light of the sun and moon, the sky, or hear the sound of the sea. He would never again be able to engage in battle or take pictures. He was thinking of all the things he would be deprived of when he heard a gate open. The sound was heavy and loud, like bars sliding open, and Prompto wondered if he was in a prison.

His heart began racing again when he heard footsteps approach. Prompto felt the fear of the unexpected embrace him, which was soon followed by a paralyzing sense of vulnerability. He held his breath and his heart pounded harder as he heard the footsteps grow nearer. The top of the coffin was suddenly removed and Prompto winced instinctively.

“Ah, and the dead shall rise,” said a familiar voice. Prompto’s eyes struggled to focus.

“Ardyn.” Prompto’s heart sank and he wished he would have suffocated in the coffin.

“In the flesh,” Ardyn greeted, tipping his hat. “How are you feeling? Miserable, I presume?” He reached out a hand to help Prompto out of the coffin. When it was ignored, he grabbed Prompto by the hair and pulled him out, throwing him to the floor.

“Please, savor your current state of being,” Ardyn said, crossing his arms. “Because you will feel much worse than this, later on.”

He kicked Prompto square in the chest, then the stomach. Prompto moaned in pain and struggled to get up. Ardyn kicked him hard in the chest again, making Prompto fly onto his back and onto the cold floor. Ardyn kicked several more times, making sure he paid equal attention to Prompto’s face, stomach, and side.

“Do you know why you’re here, Prompto?” Ardyn asked as he administered another kick to the side. 

Prompto could already feel his lungs struggling for air. He tried to crawl backwards and away from Ardyn, but was stopped by a firm boot to the chest.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be on top of the train,” said Ardyn. He looked down at Prompto with a smile. “You were a happy surprise. I figured I might as well take you, since you’re the weakest of the four. And, lo and behold, you didn’t put up much of a fight.”

Prompto cringed. It hurt to hear the truth, especially from Ardyn.

“So here you are, in my possession,” Ardyn continued. He waved a hand, as if showing off the cramped room they were in. “This will be your new home for…well, I guess for however long I decide.”

Prompto looked around. With his vision still blurred, he struggled to comprehend his surroundings. The room was small and it was indeed a cell, but it had other things in it. There were small generators and fuse boxes and something in the middle of the room that he couldn’t quite see. The room was secured by prison bars as he had previously thought and Prompto felt a deep sense of defeat.

“Done assessing the place?” Ardyn asked. “There’s no escape, if you haven’t figured it out by now.”

Ardyn laughed as he continued to kick at Prompto like a ball. Prompto felt himself quickly succumbing to the pain. He wished he could at least get to his feet to try and get a good shot at Ardyn. He made a motion to his hip but, in reality, Prompto knew that his pistol and anything else that could be used as a weapon had already been stripped of him.

“Looking for something? You should know better.”

Prompto rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach. His entire torso was on fire. He could taste the blood that was rising from his throat and tried to spit some at Ardyn, who chuckled. Prompto grabbed something out from a pocket inside his vest and tried to crawl away. Ardyn let him make it a few feet before slowly walking over to him with amusement.

“What do we have here?” 

Ardyn saw Prompto clutching whatever he grabbed from his vest. He stomped on Prompto’s wrist with as much force as he could without actually breaking it. Prompto screamed and immediately opened his hand to reveal what was inside.

****

_Prompto had somehow convinced Noctis to wake up early enough and leave camp to watch the sunrise and take some pictures. After an impromptu photo shoot with an embarrassed Noctis, the two rested under a tree in a comfortable silence. Noctis sat up next to Prompto and rolled a blade of grass between his fingers, enjoying the stillness that only comes with early morning. Prompto lay down next to him, arms folded behind his head as he watched the sun filter between gently swaying leaves._

_“I don’t regret anything. You know?”_

_The words came out of nowhere. Prompto closed his eyes and felt his stomach tighten. It had been a few days since he had slept with Noctis at Galdin Quay. Regardless of all that had been said and done that night, Prompto was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop and everything to completely explode in his face. He tried to remain positive, but he couldn't help but feel as if a huge joke was being played on him._

_“Oh? Okay,” responded Prompto. He remained still and opened his eyes, continuing to stare up at the leaves._

_Noctis sighed. “Yes, Prompto. I don’t regret anything and I would do it again. I will do it again. That’s a promise.”_

_Prompto felt himself grow warm with that comment, but didn’t respond. Noctis sighed again and started digging around in his pockets. Prompto felt him moving and turned on his side to see what was going on. The search became slightly frantic as if Noctis couldn’t find what he was looking for, but he soon stumbled upon it._

_“Ah, there it is.” Noctis pulled something out of his pocket and clutched it in his hand. Prompto sat up, curious to see what Noctis was holding._

_“Prompto, I…” Noctis paused, searching for his words. “I love you, and if this doesn’t prove it then I don’t know what will.”_

_Noctis grabbed one of Prompto’s hands and placed the item into it, folding Prompto’s fingers over it. It was small and hard and Prompto had no idea what it was until he opened his hand. It was a tiny wooden figurine._

_“Noctis, this is…” Prompto was stunned. “This is your wooden Carbuncle. Your good luck charm.”_

_Noctis nodded. “I want you to have it.”_

_Prompto immediately shook his head and shoved the figurine back to Noctis._

_“I can’t take this. You’ve had it since you were a child!”_

_“And now I want you to have it.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and pushed the figurine back to him. “I want you to have it so you have a piece of me, always. No matter where you are.”_

_Prompto could feel his eyes sting and he hung his head._

_“I’m sorry I’m acting so weird. I just...I don’t want this feeling to end.”_

_Noctis lifted Prompto’s chin and kissed him while he pulled him down into the grass. They kissed fervently before Noctis hugged Prompto close, whispering in his hair._

_“It doesn’t have to.”_

****

“Oh, that is just darling. Did your boyfriend give this to you?” Ardyn squatted down and took the Carbuncle from Prompto, who made a weak attempt to grab it back. He examined it closely before stuffing it into one of Prompto’s chest pockets, patting the pocket hard and making Prompto wince. 

“Since I’m too kind for my own good, I’ll let you have that back but…you can put it away. You won’t need it for what I’m going to do to you, next.”

Ardyn stood up and laughed as he delivered more kicks to Prompto’s torso and face. Prompto cried out, which came out as a grotesque gurgle of blood. He was trying to crawl away again and was grabbed by the back of his hair. 

“You just can’t seem to sit still, Prompto. If you knew what was good for you, you would stop moving.”

Blood continued to flow into Prompto’s mouth and eyes and it was increasingly difficult to breathe. There was so much blood. He was certain that his nose was broken. His head flopped as if it were no longer supported by his neck as he coughed, groaning in pain.

“Have you grown weary of me, Prompto? Already?” Ardyn was still holding him by the hair. “Too bad for you because the fun's just getting started.”

Ardyn pushed Prompto forward and into a large contraption in the middle of the room. Prompto couldn’t help but fall into it, the frame’s edges digging into his bruised and bloodied skin. He pushed himself back to take a better look at it. It was a metal x-frame rack that looked strange and sadistic and it reminded Prompto of a rack that would be used to flay a man. Realizing this, he reached a new level of fear. 

“I bet you know what’s going to happen next,” said Ardyn. He moved closer to Prompto. “So, you can put yourself into the necessary position, or I will make you do it. You probably won’t like the latter.”

Prompto started freely crying. He didn’t think there was any reason not to at this point. He turned around, slowly raising his arms and spreading his legs. Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s weak limbs roughly as he secured them on the rack while also securing him with two large metal clasps around his torso. Prompto whimpered and tried to speak.

“Ardyn…please.”

Ardyn cupped a hand around an ear and leaned forward. “Huh? Please what, exactly?” He stood up straight again and smiled. “Let you live? I haven’t decided yet.”

Ardyn looked at Prompto’s broken body strapped in the rack, analyzing him. Tightening the restraints at Prompto’s wrists and ankles, he spoke again.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions before it will be impossible for you to speak,” Ardyn coolly stated. Prompto felt himself break into a shiver.

“Do you think that you four have gotten as far as you have on your own accord?”

Prompto was silent. He was too afraid to speak and say the wrong thing but understood that silence could be just as bad. Eventually, he gave a slight shake of the head. 

“No.”

“You all have made it this far only because I’ve let you make it this far. Do you think I don’t see everything that you do? I know when you eat, when you sleep…” He grabbed Prompto by the cheeks. “When you fuck.”

Prompto couldn’t help but grow red with embarrassment and anger. To have his private time with Noctis unknowingly invaded by Ardyn cheapened every experience.

“Do you like fucking him?” Ardyn let go of Prompto’s face and started slowly began pacing in front of him. “Is he a good fuck? I mean…I don’t swing that way but, if I did, I would think that he would be a nice piece of ass. He does kind of look like a little fairy hungry for dick."

“Are you sure it’s more than that, though?” Ardyn paused. “Noctis is of royal blood. What would he want with a low born, Magitek mutant?”

Prompto tensed and Ardyn smiled. “It seems I’ve hit a sore spot. Are you having doubts about his authenticity? Does he even know what you are?” Prompto looked down at the floor and Ardyn clasped his hands together with glee. 

“Oh, he _doesn’t_ know! Won’t that be a surprise for your little boy toy?”

“Fuck…you,” Prompto managed. Ardyn laughed heartily, enjoying the game that they were playing.

“No, Prompto. I’m going to fuck you.”

****

_“Prompto, I have a question to ask, and…you can totally say no.”_

_He and Noctis were sitting on a bench outside of a diner eating ice cream while Gladio and Ignis shopped. Prompto paused mid lick and was afraid of what Noctis was going to ask._

_“Yeah, go ahead.”_

_Noctis was hesitant. He licked his ice cream before he spoke again._

_“The next time we...uh…do it,” Noctis muttered. “Can I, um. Can I…”_

_“Can you be on top?” Prompto finished._

_Noctis flushed and nodded. “Yeah.”_

_“Of course you can,” said Prompto._

_Noctis nodded again and licked at his cone once more, no longer nervous. He was grinning._

_“Yeah, I’m totally going to fuck you,” said Noctis, smug. Prompto stared at him for a moment then bumped Noctis’ hand, smashing his ice cream into his nose as they both laughed._

****

Prompto struggled against the restraints much to Ardyn’s delight. Ardyn walked over to a table off to the side and grabbed something that looked like a suitcase. He brought it over and in front of Prompto and kneeled with the case, opening it. Ardyn turned it away so Prompto couldn’t see its contents. 

“Prompto,” Ardyn began. “Has your ass ever been completely wide open? Invaded? Is Noctis’ dick big enough for that? Doubtful.” Ardyn grabbed something oddly shaped and metallic looking and held it up for Prompto to see. 

“It’s a speculum. Don’t worry. You’ll get used to the feeling.” Ardyn snickered. “I’m joking…probably not.” 

Ardyn pulled out five wire-like items that were all attached at the end by some kind of small connector and something that looked like a remote control. “Do you know what these are, Prompto? These are electrodes that will adhere to your cock and send electrical shocks through you at my command.” He laughed some more. His laughs were raucous and maddening.

“Have you ever experienced that? No? Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Prompto sagged against the rack. His voice was weak as he began pleading. “Please, Ardyn. Please…just kill me.”

Ardyn stopped pulling items out of the suitcase and looked up at Prompto with honest confusion. 

“Kill you now? Why would I do that?”

Prompto leaned his head back against the rack as Ardyn continued to remove items. “You wouldn’t believe what this suitcase holds. So roomy.” He pulled out an odd shaped metallic item that fit in the palm of his hand. “Let’s see. Do you know what this is? Answer me.”

Prompto reluctantly shook his head and Ardyn made a sound of disappointment. “I thought you were supposed to be the experienced one? This is something that goes around the head and slightly into your urethra that prevents you from orgasming, and this,” he grabbed another item. It was a ring that had something connected to it. “Is a cock ring that’s connected to a nice little massager for your prostate.” 

Ardyn stood up and looked at Prompto. All amusement was gone from Ardyn’s face and Prompto was almost positive that he would not be leaving the cell alive. 

“Basically, I’m going to torture you very, very slowly and painfully. So get ready for the ride.”

****

_“Are you ready for a wild ride, Prompto?”_

_Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as Noctis was perched above him._

_“You are such a nerd. But I love you anyway.”_

****

“Well, now that that’s been clarified,” Ardyn stated as he knelt down again. “I still have some goodies for you.”

Ardyn removed something that had rings on all sides and a large buckle in the back. It was a sturdy medical collar.

“This lovely thing has a chinrest that will hold your jaw in place and will keep your face forward at all times,” said Ardyn. “I figured we could start with this before we progress to something that I know you’ll just love.”

Prompto looked down at Ardyn as he pulled out several more items. The suitcase seemed bottomless. A medium sized dagger was removed, followed by a huge dildo, and something that Prompto recognized as a flogger. With the next item, Prompto gasped and began bucking against the restraints again.

“Ah, yes.” Ardyn held the item up. It was a heavy looking, black leather hood. “The _pièce de résistance_ : a sensory deprivation hood. I will deprive you of sight, sound, and speech. It even has this nice little convenient hole for a ball gag but…I think I like this gag better.”

The last item that Ardyn removed was a gag in the shape of a cock and was a little over two inches long. “This gag isn’t too long, so you’ll still be able to breathe but just barely. I’m sure you’re used to this size, anyway.”

Prompto began crying again. His tears made rivulets in the blood on his swollen cheeks. 

“Why?”

Ardyn tapped a finger on his lips then shrugged. “Why not? There’s no rhyme or reason to life, Prompto. Plus, I think you’ll help me lure your boyfriend here faster. The sooner he arrives the sooner he can fulfill his destiny.”

Prompto shook his head. “What…are you _talking_ about?”

“Oh, that’s not important right now,” said Ardyn as he grabbed the medical collar. “It’s not really your problem. What will be your problem is if you do not listen very closely to my every command. I will gouge your eyes out and feed them to you if you do not do what the fuck I say, when I say it."

“On that note, lean your head forward a little bit more.” Prompto complied and Ardyn quickly strapped the collar around Prompto’s neck. Ardyn wasn’t exaggerating when he said that Prompto would be unable to move his jaw or head. His head was stiffly propped up at an uncomfortable angle and he was left staring at the ceiling of the cell, unable to monitor Ardyn’s movements. 

“Comfy?” Ardyn began to undo Prompto’s pants then made a sound of pleasure as he came across the chain hooked to his belt. He jingled it.

“I didn’t see this earlier! This could be a nice addition to my cache of toys.”

Ardyn removed the chain and roughly pulled down Prompto’s pants and underwear. Prompto’s flaccid dick tumbled out and Ardyn clicked his tongue at the sight.

“That simply won’t do. I’ll have to fix that, momentarily. But first, let me give you an examination.”

Ardyn grabbed the speculum. Prompto was immobilized with horror as Ardyn trailed the cold steel up his legs. The speculum unceremoniously made its way underneath to Prompto’s entrance and he could feel wide, flat blades. Ardyn felt Prompto’s body grow tense.

“I _really_ don’t recommend that for what I’m about to do,” Ardyn stated while spreading Prompto’s ass and, without warning, shoved in the speculum. Prompto shrieked and flailed against the rack, tearing himself as Ardyn speculum even farther up in him. Prompto was begging in between his screams. Ardyn ignored them as he began to turn a screw to expand the speculum. The movement was jerky and rushed and Prompto was gaped open in less than a minute.

“Ardyn…” The unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling of being stretched wide open made Prompto want to vomit. He could feel Ardyn still adjusting the screw to widen the blades some more and his body felt heavy. His body began sagging and he felt himself getting ready to pass out. Ardyn stopped adjusting the speculum.

“Tut, tut,” said Ardyn. He removed his hands from the speculum. A vial appeared one hand and Ardyn stood up. “I can’t have you passing out this early. Drink this, but not too much.”

Prompto opened his mouth as Ardyn carefully poured the liquid that was in the vial down his throat. It was a basic potion and the amount that Ardyn allowed was too insignificant to completely heal Prompto, but it was enough to keep him from losing consciousness. 

“Feel better?” Ardyn asked. “Good. For our next experiment, we’ll need this big, black beauty.”

Ardyn went back to his case to grab something else. Prompto stood there looking up at the ceiling with the speculum still inside him. His asshole was gaped to an incomprehensible size. Suddenly, Ardyn whacked a leg hard with something floppy, yet it left a lasting sting. Prompto hissed.

“For our next act, I will see how far you can take a dick. Just in case you were wondering, this dildo is only ten inches long and five inches in diameter. Once again, I’m feeling generous and decided to go easy on you for now." 

“Unfortunately,” Ardyn continued, “I could only stretch you to four-and-a-half inches with the speculum, so…you’ll just have to stretch some more on your own I suppose.”

Prompto pleaded as Ardyn knelt down and slid the dildo into his ass. The pain of stretching more to accommodate the girth combined with the speculum blades scraping him was unbearable. He couldn’t believe that his body was allowing this to happen without him splitting in half. Prompto began weeping again, looking up at the ceiling and screaming while he continued to be invaded. 

“Yes, Prompto, _yes!_ ” Ardyn exclaimed as he continued to push the dildo inside. “I want to hear those screams for mercy.”

Ardyn kept pushing. “I will make you weep. I will make you bleed. I will make you beg. I will torture you until you can no longer recognize yourself.”

Prompto’s continued to scream loudly and felt like he was going insane. His screams were such a howling constant that they began to sound foreign to him, almost inhuman. Ardyn was pushing to the point where Prompto thought he would rip his insides open. Finally, Ardyn stopped and seemed impressed.

“Good job, Prompto,” Ardyn said, patting a thigh. “You took the whole thing with minor resistance. Maybe Noctis is bigger than I thought.”

He laughed. “Now, let’s see if I can remove it without you prolapsing so we can move on to round two.”

Ardyn removed both the dildo and the speculum out with one pull.

****

_Noctis moved over Prompto at a steady pace, leaning over him and gripping his hair while they kissed. It was deep and sloppy, the kind of kiss that happens when inhibitions are lowered._

_Prompto grinned as Noctis began kissing his neck. “I think I like you drunk.”_

_Noctis, still kissing Prompto’s neck, placed a finger over Prompto’s lips._

_“Shh…Don’t tell Ignis. Or else I’ll blame it on you.”_

_The both of them moaned as Noctis moved harder and faster. He leaned back as he hitched one of Prompto’s legs over his hip to get a better and deeper angle and Prompto began touching himself._

_“Hey,” Prompto gasped. “You’re pretty good at this.”_

_“I learned from the best.”_

_The two of them came together soon after and Noctis lowered himself, placing his head on Prompto’s chest and sprawling across him. Noctis’ body was flushed with a sheen of sweat and his hair tousled in an impossibly perfect way. Prompto was always amazed at good Noctis looked after sex. He was pretty sure that just he looked like a tired, soaked Chocobo._

_“You think Ignis and Gladio are tired of us paying for two hotel rooms?” Prompto asked._

_“I mean…” Noctis shrugged. “Unless they want a show, we’ll have to.”_

_“We’d have to charge them. Camera equipment doesn’t come cheap, you know.”_

_Noctis sat up, grabbing Prompto’s dick. He massaged him until he was starting to get hard again and smiled._

_“Well, shall we bring them in to watch round two?”_

****

“Oh, joy!” Ardyn exclaimed. He threw the speculum and the dildo off to the side. “Amazingly, no prolapsing but there is quite some blood. Drink.”

The vial appeared once again. Prompto drank his ration of potion.

“Why,” Prompto croaked. “Why are you healing me?”

Ardyn rolled his eyes. “You must know that you would be dead by now if I didn’t. I’m healing you because what kind of torture session would it be if it only lasted five minutes? You’re such a weakling.”

“I…thought you said you wanted me to die?”

“I said I was undecided,” Ardyn snapped. “But now, I’ve decided I want you to live.”

“I don’t believe you,” Prompto whispered. Ardyn ignored his comment.

“I want to cause as much pain as I can in the timeframe that I have. Time is running out. Someone is bound to find you, be it a Magitek soldier or your boyfriend. Depending who does will yield vastly different results." 

“I want to torture you,” Ardyn continued. “Not just physically, but mentally. And then I want you to walk away with the memory of what I’ve done.”

Prompto moaned as Ardyn ripped off the medical collar.

“Potions may heal your body,” Ardyn paused, wrapping a hand around Prompto’s throat. “But they will never heal your mind.”

Prompto gave a hard, quivering exhale as Ardyn dropped his hand. Ardyn walked over to his suitcase but stopped mid stride. He turned to look at Prompto who managed to hold his head up and look back, but just barely. Prompto stared at Ardyn until the discomfort grew to be intolerable and he had to avert his gaze.

“Do you think Noctis is coming for you? I mean, really. I say that I took you as bait but…now, I’m not too sure.”

Prompto remained silent and started holding his breath as Ardyn inched nearer.

“I just…You two perplex me. You? He picks you over Ignis and Gladio, over literally anyone in Eos that he could have. Even over Luna. He picks you? Don’t you think you might just be a little fling, an experiment? You are a scrawny, self-loathing fuck that has nothing to add to anything, nothing to give to anyone. Never have. Even your parents wanted nothing to do with you. You are miserable to be around. I can feel the self-pity and self-hatred radiating from you. The weakness. Why would Noctis want to be near you?

“I call him your little boyfriend but,” Ardyn stopped a foot away from Prompto. “Is he? What makes you think he is? Has he ever said ‘Hello, meet my boyfriend Prompto’? Has he ever showed you any physical affection outside of the walls of a hotel room, in front of people? If he loves you so much, why wouldn’t he show it to everyone?”

Ardyn moved closer to Prompto, who was starting to breathe harder.

“Speaking of Ignis and Gladio…are you sure Noctis hasn’t fucked them? I mean, who could resist Ignis’ intellect? And his cooking. I bet it sure is good. Do you think Ignis makes Noctis’ favorite dessert so he can smear it all over his prince’s cock and suck it off?”

Prompto closed his eyes as he felt the tears come again. Now, Ardyn was close enough to where Prompto could feel his breath on his face.

“What about Gladio? Strapping Gladio, with his large muscles and virility. Girls want Gladio but I’m sure boys do too. You think Noctis has played mountaineer over those muscles once or twice?”

Ardyn’s eyes flashed with mirth. “Your love for him is meaningless.”

Prompto continued to cry as Ardyn made a sudden turn to walk to the suitcase. Prompto tried to see what it the item was, but Ardyn grabbed it too quickly for him to get a good look. 

“Why don’t you think about all that while you enjoy the silent darkness?” Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s head and quickly pulled the sensory deprivation hood over it. Prompto immediately began screaming again, trying to somehow pull his head out of the hood.

“Shut up,” Ardyn yelled as he punched Prompto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “I see I’m going to have to gag you immediately.”

Prompto felt something touch his lips and clamped his mouth shut before he realized what he was doing. Ardyn punched him again as he struggled to get the cock shaped gag into the hood’s hole and Prompto’s mouth. Prompto was starting to hyperventilate, already feeling the effects of being essentially blind and deaf. He opened his mouth and managed to take two heaving gasps before Ardyn filled it with the gag and strapped it to the hood.

****

_Noctis and Prompto were in bed in Altissia. It was early morning and the day of negotiations with First Secretary Camelia. Noctis was nervous and much of his night was sleepless. He was propped up on an elbow and stared at Prompto who was still sleeping. Prompto was on his side facing Noctis and snoring softly. Noctis slowly walked his fingers up Prompto’s exposed arm, trailing them against his cheek and into his hair, then tracing the outline of his ear. He ran his finger gently across the bridge of Prompto’s nose, marveling at how many freckles he had. He wished he could just stay in bed today and count them all._

_Prompto stirred, then slowly opened his eyes. “Hi.”_

_Noctis was still caressing Prompto’s face. “I’m sorry I woke you.”_

_Prompto sighed deeply and smiled, burrowing further into the covers and closer to Noctis._

_“I’m just surprised you’re up before me.”_

_“Hey. Miracles do happen.”_

_Prompto was silent and his smile faded as he stared distantly. Noctis knew this face by now; Prompto was either contemplating or overthinking something. Prompto sat up and leaned against the headboard, gently pushing Noctis’ hand away when he tried to massage his arm._

_“Prompto --”_

_“You’ll see Luna soon, huh?” Prompto asked._

_Noctis now understood the sudden change in mood. He figured the topic of Luna would come up sooner than later and had come up with an answer that he hoped was suitable. It was something he had thought about for a long time._

_“Yes.”_

_“I just don’t see how we can do all this stuff together and mean what we say to each other when things are probably going to change soon.”_

_Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand. “You’re right. Things are going to change soon.” Prompto looked away from Noctis. “I’m…I’m going to tell her about us.”_

_Prompto was stunned silent. That was the last thing that he expected._

_“I want…I want the three of us to work something out.”_

_“How, Noctis?” Prompto looked at him, astounded. “How will the three of us work out?”_

_Noctis pressed his lips together. “I don’t know how she’ll react exactly, but I have faith in her. I have faith in the love that she and I share, and the love that we share.”_

_“You know I’m in still love with Luna,” Noctis continued. “But the love that I have for you is special. Sometimes I still can’t explain what I feel.”_

_The two of them were silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Prompto slid back down on the bed and under the covers. He was the one to break the silence first._

_“Do you ever get sick of me saying I love you all the time?”_

_Noctis frowned. “Why would you ask me that?”_

_Prompto brought a pillow to his face as if to smother himself. After a moment, he pulled it away._

_“I don’t know. I just wonder if I say it too much and it becomes meaningless to you. I guess I’m just making up for the all the time that I didn’t have anyone to say it to.”_

_Noctis leaned over for a kiss. “Your love…makes me feel like I really exist.”_

_“Noct, I…” Prompto paused. “Would you come for me if I’m ever lost? If you couldn’t find me?”_

_“I would go to the ends of Eos until I did.”_

****

Prompto’s chest was rapidly rising and falling as he struggled to breathe through the small holes in the hood that were by his nose. Dissociation was starting to sink in and he felt as if he were in a fake reality; as if he no longer could recognize himself as a real, sentient being. He tried to swallow but that only pushed the gag farther down his throat which caused him to choke and heave.

Ardyn laughed. He knew Prompto couldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t help but make fun of him.

“I see the gag is too big for you, after all. I assumed a faggot like you wouldn't have a gag reflex.”

Ardyn got up and dragged the suitcase closer to Prompto’s feet for convenience. He knelt down and began to prepare for the next round. Grabbing the cock ring, he turned on the prostate massager that was connected to it. There was a gentle hum as the device gave a firm vibration. It was curved the in necessary position to deliver direct pressure and massage the prostate. It would, without a doubt, give Prompto a hard-on regardless if he wanted it or not. Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s still flaccid dick and pushed the cock ring over it to rest on the base. He then teased Prompto’s ass with the massager and Prompto tensed. Ardyn shook his head. 

“You’re the worst pupil ever, Prompto. Still haven’t learned?”

Ardyn shoved the massager up Prompto’s tensed ass and Prompto screamed around the gag. Although the massager was nowhere near the size of the dildo and he was slightly healed, Prompto could still feel the vestiges of his previous violation with clarity.

Ardyn became pleased as Prompto’s screams quieted and he started emitting sporadic, low moans. The massager was doing its duty, making Prompto hard quicker than expected. Ardyn smirked as Prompto began to rise and the cock ring began to tighten. Prompto slumped his head and Ardyn could see his chest moving in a manner consistent with sobs, but Prompto quickly stopped crying in fear of hyperventilating again. He then started to grunt slightly as the pressure and his discomfort from the cock ring began to increase.

“And now,” said Ardyn. “For my next trick.” He grabbed the electrodes and the power box. Ardyn stuck the electrodes on Prompto in a haphazard manner all over his dick, making sure each one was firmly affixed, and connected them to the box. The box had three knobs on it, one for the power and two allowing the user to adjust the frequency of the shock and the intensity. Before he turned on the electrodes, Ardyn grabbed the small, oddly shaped metallic device. It was the one meant to go around the head of Prompto’s cock and into his urethra, preventing him from orgasming. He slid the ring on not very gently, pushing the plug into Prompto.

“You know what they call these things, Prompto?” Prompto was moaning, oblivious to Ardyn’s taunts. “A Sperm Stopper.” Ardyn snickered. “Isn’t that funny to you? Sounds funny to me.”

“Now that we have everything situated…” Ardyn reached over to the power box. “Let the games begin.”

Ardyn turned on the power and turned the intensity knob to a quarter of the way, setting the shocks to a constant frequency. Prompto screamed, the sound muffled by the gag and the hood. His legs went stiff and he began shaking his head.

“Such a reaction from such a little shock,” said Ardyn. He was slowly running his fingers around the knobs. “Let’s see how you react with a little bit more.”

Ardyn turned the intensity knob to half way and Prompto let loose another muffled scream, banging his head against the rack. Ardyn adjusted the frequency from constant to a mode that had about a second or two in between shocks. Prompto’s body relaxed slightly, but he was still rolling his head around in pain and moaning around the gag.

“You don’t seem to be used to this. At all. Never had a little shock therapy before? You probably need some.”

As the shocks continued to run through his body, Prompto was tortured in more ways than one. He was mortified to realize that he was beginning to feel pleasure from the electrodes. The dichotomy of pleasure and pain made it difficult for him to determine which one he should focus on more. The shocks were gradually becoming tolerable and between them and the massager, Prompto could feel his arousal burgeoning, slowly uncoiling itself deep within his stomach and filling his body with heat. He wanted to weep with embarrassment and shame. Still, his sense of extreme panic remained and, suddenly, he was reminded of a time when the group encountered and slaughtered a pack of baby Garulas and their mother. The fear was clear within the Garulas’ eyes. Prompto felt the mother’s frenetic dismay as they mowed all of the babies down. He remembered seeing the precise moment when she realized that she was next. He felt like the mother Garula: Like an animal that was trapped in Ardyn’s sights, waiting for him to casually end his life.

Despite all of this, Prompto began to moan again. His hips were slowly bucking and Ardyn gave a thumbs up. 

“Oh, Prompto. You’ve finally given in.”

****

_“Prompto, what scares you?”_

_Prompto leaned back in a camp chair, sitting with Noctis around a fire. Gladio sat across from them, going through what he had scavenged for the day, while Ignis was cleaning up after dinner._

_“That’s a random question.”_

_“Yeah, well.” Noctis looked at Prompto. “What does? What scares you the most?”_

_Prompto smiled and patted his stomach. “The thought of never being able to eat Ignis’ cooking again.”_

_“If only you were as eager to help me clean as you are to eat my cooking,” Ignis chimed in, not looking up from what he was doing._

_Prompto and Noctis laughed then Noctis became serious again._

_“No, really. What are you afraid of?”_

_Prompto had no idea how he could answer that question. There were so many things that frightened him, most of them manifested by his own mind and some of which he had already shared with Noctis. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be honest with Gladio and Ignis around, but felt foolish. The four men held no secrets between each other._

_“I guess…” Prompto started, sitting up in his chair. “I guess I’m afraid of losing you. Of losing all of you. I’m kind of afraid of Ardyn.”_

_Noctis scoffed. “Whatever. He’ll never touch you, I’ll make sure of it.”_

_“I’m afraid of failing you.” Prompto paused. “And I’m afraid of getting fat again because I’m the only one that taste tests new recipes. And when I say taste test, I mean eat the entire meal.”_

_Noctis smiled and leaned over in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared at the fire as the light from the flames danced across his skin._

_“Sometimes, I have this dream,” Noctis started. “Well, it’s more like a nightmare. I’m not with any of you. Gladio, Ignis, you…you’re all gone. I’m wandering in this dark maze of a compound, but I don’t have any weapons. I don’t know where I am. It’s just really fucked up."_

_“I come across this room. It’s like a prison. And…you’re in it.” Noctis hesitated. Prompto was silent, urging him to continue. “You’re hanging from a rack. But…only…Only half of your body is on the rack. I keep screaming and screaming and calling for you, but it’s pointless because. Because…”_

_Noctis stopped talking. He closed his eyes and started crying. Gladio and Ignis stopped what they were doing, quietly watching._

_“Noctis,” Prompto said. He leaned over and placed a hand on Noctis’ arm. “That’s never going to happen.”_

****

Ardyn increased the intensity of the electrodes to half while keeping the frequency the same. Prompto moaned and continued to buck his hips, seeking something that wasn’t there. 

“Why, Prompto, it seems I’ve made you all hot and bothered. But, I told you. I don’t swing that way.” 

Ardyn watched Prompto grow fully hard and increased the intensity to the max. He then reached into the suitcase and pulled out some items that were almost forgotten. Prompto’s chain, the flogger, and the dagger were removed and Ardyn lined them up on the floor. The low buzzing from the electrodes and the massager continued as Ardyn rubbed his chin, looking at the items.

“Which one shall I start with?” Ardyn grabbed both the chain and the flogger, one in each hand. The flogger was basic black leather and Ardyn stood up, striking Prompto’s right leg hard with it. Prompto shrieked.

“Why not both?” Ardyn struck Prompto’s left leg with his chain. Prompto yelled again, this time a little louder.

“Ooh, I think I know which one hurts more,” said Ardyn. He began striking with the chain repeatedly, adding blows from the flogger periodically. By the time he was done, Prompto’s legs were a fierce red and covered in welts. 

“Let’s add a little blood to this situation.” Ardyn suddenly dropped the flogger and the chain and bent over to grab the dagger. He made shallow cuts all over Prompto’s legs, resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to stick the dagger in to the hilt and cut a femoral artery. 

“This is boring,” Ardyn said, tossing the dagger to the side and standing back up. “I want to talk to you now.”

Ardyn removed the gag. Prompto was gasping.

“Are those gasps for air? For mercy? Or gasps of pleasure?”

“Please, Ardyn…” Prompto’s voice was hoarse and still muffled from the hood. “Please, let me come.”

Ardyn removed the sensory deprivation hood completely. He tossed it aside with the other torture instruments and looked at Prompto. His hair was limp and sweaty against his forehead, eyes bleary, cheeks flushed. He had the quintessential tortured look of a person being denied an orgasm.

Ardyn clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to let you do that until I get this little thing…” He flicked the urethra plug. “Out of you.”

“Please, Ardyn! I’ll do anything.” The last sentence came out as a hopeless whisper.

“I know you will, Prompto,” hissed Ardyn. “Because you’re a desperate, worthless whore.”

Ardyn bent over and raised the frequency back to a constant. Prompto screamed, but neither man could determine where the pain ended and the pleasure began. Ardyn slowly shook his head, disgusted.

“I guess it’s time for us to finally end this charade.” Ardyn ripped the electrodes off and removed the stopper. He quickly and roughly removed the cock ring, but kept the prostate massager in. Suddenly, the restraint from Prompto’s right wrist was unbuckled. Prompto still held his hand up as if it were still restrained, not being able to process what happened so suddenly. Ardyn looked at Prompto and put a hand on his hip.

“Well? Are you going to take care of yourself or not?” He grabbed Prompto’s hand and placed it on his dick. “I mean, really. Do I have to guide you through everything?”

Prompto emitted a wail that made Ardyn almost want to dance. It held so many emotions; confusion, anger, sadness, pain, arousal. Hopelessness. Prompto’s hand immediately began working on his dick, jerking it hard and fast while he sobbed. He looked at Ardyn, still jerking off, vision blurred with tears.

“Kill me,” Prompto whispered. He began jerking harder, his whole upper body moving with the force.

“No. I think I like you better alive. We’ve been through this.”

Prompto gasped and held his breath as he felt himself getting ready to come. His mouth gaped open and he blindly looked off into the distance as he released a trembling breath. Prompto squeezed the head of his cock hard one last time before he felt a large load of hot cum slowly ooze over his fist. It continued to flow over his hand and he shut his eyes, feeling himself reach a new low.

“Ugh.” Ardyn curled his lip. “Finally. Get it all out of your system?”

Ardyn moved to the side of the rack, leaning in and near Prompto’s ear. Prompto bit down on his lip as he felt Ardyn’s hot breath against his skin. His body was vibrating with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Lift your hand, Prompto.”

Prompto was motionless.

“Lift your fucking hand and look at it before I cut it off.”

Prompto slowly lifted his hand. It was unsteady and covered in his cum. He looked at it and felt his heart break. Still in Prompto’s ear, Ardyn laughed. It was a low, triumphant laugh that made Prompto’s hair stand up on end.

“I made you do this. I control you,” he whispered. “I made you obey me. Like a slave. You are a slave.”

Another vial appeared. This time, Ardyn gave Prompto a higher grade of potion and enough of it to the point where he felt remarkably better and most of his wounds were no longer there. 

“And it was _so_ easy,” Ardyn continued. “You are disappointing.”

He walked away from Prompto and began putting his instruments back into the suitcase. Prompto saw Ardyn’s head pop up and cock to the side, hearing something that Prompto could not. 

“It seems our meeting has come to an end, Prompto.” He stood up, facing Prompto. “Clean off your hand.”

Prompto wiped his hand on his shirt as Ardyn pulled out the prostate massager that was still buzzing. He turned it off and threw it into the suitcase, shutting it and kicking it under a table. He then pulled up Prompto’s pants and underwear and hooked the chain back to his belt. 

“Lift your arm.”

Prompto lifted his arm and was strapped in again. Ardyn took a step back to look at him and clapped his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, seemingly pleased with his appearance.

“Your little boyfriend and his lackeys will be none the wiser,” said Ardyn. Prompto looked at him expressionless and he could feel himself dying inside.

“Ah, I know a look of utter defeat when I see one.” Ardyn literally gave himself a pat on the back. He turned away and was getting ready to leave before Prompto stopped him.

“Ardyn.”

Ardyn stopped. Sighing, he turned around.

“I already know what you’re going to ask Prompto, so you may as well save your breath that I so kindly let you keep.”

Prompto began to sputter before Ardyn interrupted him.

“I’ve explained this before, which proves that you do not listen at all. Anyway.” Ardyn waved a dismissive hand. “You live because I want you to live. Plain and simple. I want to let you live because I want you to suffer from the memories of what transpired here, for the rest of your life."

“When you sleep, I want you to remember me,” Ardyn continued. “When you are awake, I want you to remember me. When you fuck, I want you to remember me. Every time you’re with your boyfriend, you will see my face. I want you to always remember how desperate you were for me to let you come, and how you ravaged yourself like a nasty slut until you were satiated. I bet you didn’t think about your little Noctis during that time, did you?”

Prompto began audibly sobbing.

Ardyn face scrunched with revulsion. “Oh, please. Don’t start that again.”

He removed his hat and ran a hand through his unruly waves. “Remember what I said, Prompto. Your body will heal, but your mind will forever suffer.”

He put his hat back on and tipped it, saying a few last remarks before warping out of the room.

“One last thing. If you breathe a word about this to anyone, I will come back. I will slit your throat and bathe in your blood. I want you to internalize your sorrow so it crystalizes your heart. I want you to know what real pain is.”

Prompto continued to sob and eventually fell into a slumber that was shallow and pointless, tears falling on his chest as he bowed his head. The sleep did nothing to help him. Eventually, he could hear the voices of Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis in the distance. When he heard the cell open and Noctis call his name, Prompto wondered how he would ever look him in the eye again.

****

_“Will you still love me if I ever go crazy?”_

_Noctis made a face. “If you go crazy? Future tense?”_

_“Ouch.”_

_Prompto playfully pushed Noctis' shoulder and Noctis smiled. Prompto continued._

_“I mean it. Will you?”_

_Noctis sighed._

_“I will love you if you go crazy. I will love you if you want to become a professional clog dancer. I will love you if all you want to do is take photos in the wild while being butt naked. I will love you if you do nothing but eat Ignis’ food all day and become big enough for me to lug you around in a wheelbarrow. If you --“_

_“Okay, okay,” Prompto held up his hands, laughing. “I get it.”_

_“Do you? Because sometimes I don’t think you do.”_

_Prompto sighed, biting the inside of his cheek._

_“I love you. I love everything about you. The bad, the good.”_

_Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hands as he resumed speaking._

_“Our lives won’t always be that great. You know that. It just comes with the territory. But, within a pile of shit, a rose can grow.”_

_Prompto scrunched his nose. “You’re such a poet.”_

_“You know what I’m trying to say,” said Noctis. “No matter what happens to either one of us, I will always love you. When you fall, I will catch you. The only thing I could ever ask for is that you feel the same way.”_

_Prompto was silent again for a moment, then nodded. He tightened his grip on Noctis’ hands._

_“What did I ever do to deserve you, Noctis?”_

_“I’m the one that should be thankful. You saved me.” He paused. “Our love is strong, Prompto. No one will ever be able to take it away from us.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The wooden Carbuncle figurine reference is from [Final Fantasy XV Prologue: Parting Ways](http://www.finalfantasyxv.com/public/novella/FFXV_Novel_ENG.pdf). 
> 
> Ardyn fascinates me. He reminds me of Kefka but, unlike Kefka who is a nihilist, Ardyn feels deeply and is marred by his intense pain that has turned into stone-cold revenge. All he wants is for others to feel as miserable as he does. As simple as that is, he's still surprisingly a good character. I tried to properly reflect the sadistic, classy asshole he is and not have it come off as total cheese. I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
